


Фетиш

by shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flaff, Hair Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: У каждого свой фетиш. Бек сходит с ума от Юркиных волос. Ну или Юрке так кажется





	Фетиш

**Author's Note:**

> Писался на заявку, но где именно я ее вычитала - уже не помню, а ссылку не сохранила, только саму суть заявки: "кинк на уход за волосами - мыть, расчесывать, перебирать прядки". Автору заявки большое спасибо за идею и мои извинения за ее использование, возможно, не так, как хотелось автору.

Юрке часто говорили, что с такой прической он похож на девушку. И что если ему не нравится сравнение с феей, то стоит, наверное, подстричься побрутальней. Иногда Юра даже ловил себя на мысли, что стоит, наверное, к этим советам прислушаться. Тогда он начинал коситься в сторону парикмахерских, с каким-то больным вниманием изучать прически попадающих в его поле зрения мужчин и мысленно примерять на себя особо понравившиеся. Потом, за водоворотом дел, порыв понемногу сходил на нет до следующего очередного комментария к фото или попытки подкатить какого-нибудь быдла. Который на самом деле «да-я-бы-никогда-но-ты-же-вылитая-девка». Тогда все начиналось сначала по замкнутому кругу. Пока в его жизни не появился Бек.

Они сходились очень долго и мучительно. Оба упертые, целеустремленные, отлично знающие чего хотят и как этого добиться — они то напоминали попугайчиков-неразлучников, то могли не разговаривать неделями, дуясь из-за какой-то ерунды. Разумеется, в большинстве случаев инициатором таких ссор был Юра, временами не умеющий, а то и не желающий идти на компромиссы. Он бесился, взрывался, матерился, обзывал Отабека бесчувственным истуканом и уходил, хлопнув дверью. Остывал быстро, и еще быстрее начинал скучать, если вдруг Бек решал проявить выдержку и не пытался помириться первым. Тогда Юра начинал беситься уже по этому поводу, загоняя себя в замкнутый круг обид, гордости, тоски и работы до состояния «уснуть до того, как голова коснется подушки». Случалось это не так уж и часто, но самостоятельно выбраться из этого Юра уже не мог. Возможно, если бы Отабек был ему безразличен, все было бы проще, но каждый не случившийся звонок или взгляд вскользь разливался болью внутри. О, в такие дни катание Юры было невероятно эмоциональным, но Яков только качал головой, наблюдая за тем, как подопечный изводит себя в попытке выплеснуть кипящий адреналин. Иногда это помогало, но чаще всего, еще до того, как эмоции достигнут своего пика и выльются в полноценную истерику, появлялся Отабек. Сгребал вопящего и брыкающегося Юрку в охапку, и держал в руках, пока тот не успокаивался. А потом был мотоцикл, ветер в лицо, снова адреналин, но уже совсем другой, и сумасшедшие, болезненные поцелуи где-нибудь в темной подворотне. Юрка стонал в голос, подставляя губы и шею, забирался руками под одежду только для того, чтобы оставить парочку глубоких царапин на плечах Отабека. А когда тот забирался в его штаны, кончал почти мгновенно от пары резких движений. Обмякал, повисая в чужих руках, иногда лениво слизывал собственное семя с ладони Бека и довольно улыбался. Когда подобное случилось в первый раз, он честно попытался помочь Отабеку избавиться от возбуждения, но тот не позволил. И теперь Юра даже не пытался, отлично зная, что Бек свое получит. Не то, чтобы Юрка был против, о, нет… Просто теперь он не смотрел на прически других парней и спокойно проходил мимо парикмахерских.

Отабек сходил с ума от его волос. Перебирая прядки, расчесывая или просто невесомо касаясь, он словно впадал в транс. И после очередной серьезной ссоры с последующим примирением, Юрка просто расслаблялся и позволял делать все, что захочется Беку. Даже если ритуал был изучен до конца.

Сначала Бек самолично мыл ему волосы. Он сам покупал шампуни, бальзамы, маски, кондиционеры и прочие сыворотки, в которых сам Юра мало что понимал, да и не хотел разбираться. Вместо этого он терпеливо сносил все манипуляции, которые могли затянуться часа на полтора. Юра никогда не говорил и говорить не собирался, но сосредоточенность Отабека его возбуждала неимоверно. Может именно поэтому не особо терпеливый в таких вещах Юра молча принимал его заботу. И уж точно только благодаря этой самой заботе, его шевелюра всегда была в безупречном порядке, а не особо расположенные к блеску блондинистые волосы просто сияли на солнце или в ярком свете прожекторов на катке.

Занимаясь ими, Отабек массировал голову, следил за тем, чтобы шампунь не попал в глаза, скрупулезно отсчитывал написанное на упаковке время действия маски, и в конце не позволял Юре даже дотрагиваться до полотенца и уже тем более, сооружать из него узел. Он нежно промакивал мокрые прядки, ерошил пальцами, чтобы быстрее подсыхали, а если и использовал фен, то только холодный или чуть теплый воздух. А дальше приходила очередь расчески. И если к этому моменту Юрка успевал расслабиться от водных процедур, то этот процесс, превращенный Отабеком в ритуал, заводил его до звона в ушах. И обычно к тому моменту, как Бек заканчивал и откладывал расческу в сторону, Юра уже был готов его изнасиловать. Впрочем, сам Отабек мало в чем ему уступал, разве что не позволял себе отвлекаться и на собственное возбуждение внимания не обращал. Но как только со священнодействием было покончено, оба давали себе волю. И вот тут уже Юрка брал все в свои руки. Или в рот. Прямо у туалетного столика. Тогда Отабека словно «срывало с нарезки». И еще минуту назад аккуратно расчесанные и уложенные волосы Юры сминались под его пальцами. В обычной жизни спокойный и кажущийся равнодушным Отабек открывался. Шипел, закусывал губы, стонал, тихо и грязно матерился, заводя этим Юру еще больше. Настолько, что до постели они добирались далеко не сразу. А когда это все-таки случалось, довольно брезгливый в обычной жизни Юрка, но чистый стараниями Отабека в ванной, сам подставлялся под его наглый язык, успевая кончить как минимум раз до того, как они переходили к «главному блюду».

Но и тогда о своей страсти Отабек не забывал. И распластанный, укрытый тяжестью его тела Юра только и мог, что извиваться и материться в голос, кусая то подушку, то подставленную Беком руку, чувствуя, как тот бешено двигается в нем и как обжигает дыхание затылок. Зарывшись лицом в его волосы, втягивая их запах или стискивая пальцами почти до боли, Отабек ругался на казахском, обсыпал Юрку нежными словечками, заявлял права, всхлипывал или глушил стоны.

Иногда Юрке даже казалось, что все самое привлекательное для Бека в нем — это волосы, и тогда желание подстричься, чтобы проверить свое предположение, накатывало девятибалльным штормом, но утром он собирал их в неаккуратный хвост, а сияние в глазах Отабека ничуть не уменьшалось. И секс где-нибудь на кухонном столе был не менее страстным и жадным, даже при том, что пальцы Отабека стискивали его бедра и особого желания запустить их в лохмы Юры явно не испытывал. И тогда Юрка обзывал себя дураком. И иногда даже соглашался с теми, кто называл его бабой. Потому что у его истерик причина всегда была одна и та же. Он очень боялся потерять Отабека. Что он для него на самом деле недостаточно хорош. И что когда-нибудь серьезный и основательный Отабек Алтын просто пошлет его на хрен со всеми его закидонами и будет, в общем-то, прав.

— Эй, мне не нравится вот эта морщинка. — Подошедший Отабек коснулся его лба пальцем, и Юрка, погрузившийся в размышления, вздрогнул. Поймал встревоженный и теплый взгляд Бека, и смущенно улыбнулся, прячась за кружкой с горячим чаем, которую обнимал обеими руками.

— Ничего. Просто задумался.

Отабек усмехнулся одним уголком губ, дернул его за выпавшую из косички прядку и отошел. Юрка только вздохнул, окинул вслед его долгим взглядом, и вдруг нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Бееек, как насчет того, чтобы отрастить волосы?


End file.
